csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Family
The First Family is an American reality television series that premiered on January 30, 1984 on CNN. It follows the lives of the First Family of the United States of America. As of November 2016, six seasons of the series have aired. The First Family has received great reviews from critics. It has often been praise for emphasizing how their lives are normal concept and for appearing to up-front aspects of its storyline. It has additionally distributed all seasons to DVD. Background The series centers on the current President of the United States of America and how they to live in the White House. The shows is more circled around their family members mostly the first children live in and out of the white house. Season 4 was the most watched series out of all the seasons. The first season follows the the the first four years of the President run. If the President is only there for four years, they have one season. If the President get re-elected, they have two seasons. In the series it's has 20 episodes of each school year. The first 10 epsiodes air in January the next are in the summer. Season 6 focuses mainly on First Daughters Ivanka and Tiffany, and their brothers Donald, Eric and Barron Trump. It also features the president and first lady, and the trump's ex-wives. The significant others of the Trump's family have also appeared on the show. The girls' closest friends also been on the show in a few episodes. The First Family has received very high praise reviews since its premiere. It is often praise for the high degree of how the family manages to be as regular as possible, and for appearing to have real live aspects of its storylines. Several critics also noted the show's on how the parents raise their children, and described the family as "Family Goals" and "Great" for fame. Some critics recognized the reality series as a "guilty pleasure" and acknowledged the family's success. The First Family has attracted high viewership ratings, becoming one of the network's most successful shows and winning several audience awards. Cast Main * Donald Trump, 45th President of the United States, * Melania Trump, 45th First Lady of the United States * Donald Trump, Donald's oldest son * Ivanka Trump, Donald's eldest daughter * Eric Trump, Donald's middle son * Tiffany Trump, Donald's youngest daughter * Barron Trump, Donald's youngest son Recurring * Ivana Trump, Donald's first wife, * Marla Maples, Donald's second wife * Vanessa Haydon, Donald's wife * Jared Kushner, Ivanka's husband * Lara Yunaska, Eric's wife Reception U.S. television ratings The show was is low a hit for CNN – in its first month it became the lowest-rated series on Thursday nights for ages 18 to 54 and was seen by 0.3 million total viewers according to Nielsen Media Research. Lisa Berger, executive vice president of original programming and series development for CNn, said "The buzz surrounding the series is bad, and viewers have clearly hate Trump ability to capture this family's one-of-a-kind dynamics and hilarious antics has made the series a fantastic addition to our prime-time lineup." T References External links Obama Term